Help
by invisiblegirl114
Summary: Natalie always relies on Henry to help her when she's out partying at clubs... But what happens when this time he doesn't come rescue her? Bad summary. Please read and review!
1. Prologue: Natalie's POV

**A/N: So today in my AP History class our teacher gave us this test that he thought would take us the entire period to finish, turns out it took like half an hour... so we spent the rest of the period doing whatever work we wanted to do, and I just started to write this! Even though as my friend kept reminding me, I have tons of homework to do this weekend *looks at large pile of homework guiltily* Anyways... As always I love reviews :)**

***Disclaimer* While I highly doubt I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned N2N, you never know, so I'm still going to say it... I don't own it sadly.

* * *

**

"Help." The words fall hopelessly from my lips. I look for him. Everything's a blur; bright lights hurt my eyes and loud music pounds in my head with a pulsating beat. Why isn't he here? He's always here. I pull out my cell phone **Can you come get me?** I text. No reply. He always replies. Always. Why isn't he replying? My heart races as I think of last night.

_I was dancing, high, as usual. Henry had come, nagging me about how this was getting crazy. I couldn't be doing this. He couldn't be doing this. "Fuck off then" I tell him carelessly joining a guy on the dance floor._

_ "Stop," I say later as the same guy takes me into the alley behind the club "Stop!" I tell him and I push him away harder. He shoves me against the wall. Tears start to burn my face as he pushes himself onto me. He keeps shoving and kicking me. I give up, surrendering as he begins to kiss me "Help" I call softly into emptiness.  
_

_ "What the fuck are you doing?" Henry says walking into the alley looking for me. I look up at him still crying "Help." I say pathetically to him. He grabs the guy by his collar._

_ "Get the fuck off her or I'll kill you. If you so much as lay another hand on her you're dead."_

_ "Okay dude, chill." The guy says frightened "If she wasn't such a tease it wouldn't be an issue in the first place." He spits at me before leaving. I look up at Henry._

_ "I'm sorry," The words fall out of my mouth in a slur._

_ "Do you need a ride?" He sighs._

_ "Yes." I say simply as I grab his hand to help steady myself "You didn't ask if I'm okay." I look at him, hurt._

_ "Well you're completely out of it." He grumbles helping me to his car "So much so you almost just got yourself raped. It's kind of obvious you aren't okay."_

_ We don't say anything the entire ride home. He helps me inside and past my parents; both asleep thank God, and quietly helps me clean myself up._

_ "Thank you." I say as I find my way to my bed, collapsing on top of it. My face still burns, but there isn't any bruising and the cuts aren't that noticeable. Hopefully my parents won't notice in the morning._

_ "Well don't expect it anymore." He says, the words hit me cold and unforgiving._

_ "Bye," I say expecting a kiss goodnight like always. Usually I don't like it, but tonight I need it._

_ "Goodbye Natalie." He says still coldly turning to leave, no kiss, nothing. He doesn't even call me Nat, like he always does. He closes the door gently behind him._

"Come on Henry," I mutter as the phone rings. And rings. And rings. His voicemail "Goddamn it." I mutter under my breath as I stomp my foot. I see my breath in the cool air. It starts to snow. It _is_ the end of January I realize. Isn't it? I've lost track of time lately. I stick my tongue out as snow falls on my tongue relieving my pain. For this one moment I'm a little kid again, playing in the snow. Life is carefree and simple. My phone vibrates and I'm shocked back into reality. I look down, he replied! **We need to talk. I'll pick you up, but no more clubs. No more drugs. **I consider, for a millisecond, agreeing to this. Then I think I'll just humor him for a ride home. But I can't. How did I get here? I can't remember. "Need a ride?" A voice asks from behind me, I turn and see some guy I recognize from the club, I smile and turn back down to my phone quickly typing **Forget it. Goodbye Henry. **I follow the guy to his car. What's his name? I know him from somewhere. I don't care. Screw Henry.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Please?**


	2. That Night

**A/N: So I decided to add to this story... not really sure where it's heading but let me know what you think!**

* * *

Natalie walked outside of the school, staring at the snow. It was the type of day that was a cruel reminder that it still wasn't quite spring yet. The snow brought back flashbacks, it was the middle of March, so much had happened since, but she couldn't get that night from January out of her head. At the club, that guy who'd offered her a ride, she'd known she recognized him. How could she forget him? The second time was worse though.

_ "You need a ride?" He'd asked. Then later "Your boyfriend isn't here tonight?"_

_ "No," Natalie had answered stupidly, too high to recognize the guy._

_He'd shoved her on the ground and she could feel the cold snow fall on her as she gave up resisting._

_ "Help," She'd called out to no one in general, much like the time before, only this time Henry wasn't there to rescue her. _

"Natalie?" Henry's voice called out, he smiled at her, running to catch up "I thought you were going to wait for me?"

"Sorry," Natalie feigned a smile and kissed him, jumping back to reality. Everything was fine. She had Henry again. She was safe "The snow just distracted me I guess."

He raised an eyebrow "You still talking to your mom?"

"Yeah," Natalie nodded "We're going to lunch this weekend actually. She's doing well with my grandparents I guess."

"Oh," Henry looked at her confused, trying to read her "You sure you're okay? Something seems wrong."

"I'm fine." Natalie lied taking his hand, causing him to give up the argument and walk her to his car.

Natalie stared out the car window as they drove to her house, she couldn't keep her gaze off the snow. But she tried to pay attention as Henry talked to her, she couldn't let him know what had happened, it'd gotten harder ever since the spring formal, ever since she'd stopped avoiding him. He wrapped his arm around her as they parked in her driveway and made their way into her house "You know I love you, right?" He asked as they stood outside the front door.

"Of course," She smiled kissing him "I love you too." Henry grinned as they walked inside.

"Hey Mr. G," He waved to Dan as they walked inside.

"Oh, hey Henry." Dan said distractedly, not looking up from a book he was reading.

"He's been on a reading binge lately." Natalie rolled her eyes taking Henry's hand and dragging him upstairs.

"So he won't mind us being in your room alone?" He asked following her into her room.

"Has he ever?" Natalie shook her head, she fell onto her bed exasperatedly letting out a sigh. Henry sat down next to her, leaning down to kiss her and soon he was on top of her. She didn't mind at first but as his hands slipped underneath her shirt her heart started to pound and she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," He apologized blushing "I thought you were ready."

"Well I'm not," She breathed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Are you okay?" He asked as now she was hyperventilating, her eyes watering. She shook her head realizing she had to tell him.

"Remember that night you found me in that alley and that guy was on top of me?"

His eyes narrowed "Yes."

"And how I asked you for a ride that next night, but then said to forget it? Then I wouldn't tell you how I got home?"

"Yes," Henry said bracing himself.

"Well that guy, the one I was in the alley with, he offered me a ride home that next night. I don't know, I guess I was too high or drunk to recognize him. Then he pulled me back to that alley, and…" She stopped, now crying "I don't even remember anything else. I just woke up in the alley and I caught this ride with someone, I didn't even know them but they didn't ask questions."

"Why didn't you call? I would have helped you. Why didn't you tell me?" He stared gape jawed "I mean, that must have happened more than a month ago. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared," She admitted "about how you'd react. I was afraid you say I brought it on myself.

"Why would I…"

"You weren't exactly understanding the night before!" She sobbed.

"You should have gone to the police, something." Henry said, distressed.

"Do you really think anyone would believe me? Some underage girl at a club high and drunk? They'd say it was my own fault. Maybe it was."

"Never say that," He said sharply, he shook his head "I'll kill that asshole." He muttered.

"It's not worth it. I'm never going to a club again." Natalie told him "So chances are I'll never see him again. As long as I don't, I'm fine. I'll get over it."

But she did see him again.


	3. As long as I never see him again

"So your sure you don't mind Henry coming to lunch with us?" Natalie turned from the passenger seat of Henry's car to look at her mother who was cramped in the back seat along with a pile of Henry's junk.

"Of course not," Diana smiled "I'm really excited. It's nice to see both of you again." She looked at Natalie "I feel closer to you now than before I left." She said quietly "We need to do more mother daughter bonding!"

"Uh, yeah." Natalie smiled, in truth she was excited too. But she was nervous, which was why she'd invited Henry. Her eyes widened as she saw Diana pick up something from Henry's junk which was mostly CDs and clothes, but Natalie knew the moment Diana touched it what it was.

"Is this a bong?" Diana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, no. Of course not Ms. Goodman." Henry said looking back briefly before turning back to the road "It's um, for science class. Chemistry project, you know."

"Oh," Diana set it down without a trace of disbelief "That's nice."

"I thought you got rid of that," Natalie mouthed to Henry trying to keep from laughing, then she looked back at Diana who had noticed her start to laugh and she coughed as they pulled into a small café.

"Have you ever been here?" Diana was asking as they walked in.

"Yeah, Nat and I came here once." He told her, neglecting to mention that Natalie barely remembered it, being near one of her usual clubs they had come one night when she was high out of her mind, and he'd gotten her coffee to try and calm her.

"So it's good?" Diana asked.

"Oh yeah, they have great coffee at least." Henry was saying before Natalie stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" He asked as her breathing deepened. She was staring at a table where a group of college students were sitting.

"Is everything okay?" Diana asked as Henry stiffened recognizing one of the guys, the one Natalie's eyes were fixed on.

"We'll have to go somewhere else." He muttered as Natalie tried to run out of the restaurant, but she didn't make it in time, he had stood up from the table and blocked her exit.

"Hey," He winked at her, she backed up her eyes watering, then she took a deep breath shoving him out of the way and making her way past him as quick as possible.

"Why do you always run away from me? You're such a tease, slut!" He called after her, a few people people sitting nearby stared at him, but his eyes were glassy, he seemed too drugged up to notice as he continued to yell after her as Henry and a confused Diana went to follow her "But I can't complain, your ass looks…" But he didn't have a chance to finish as Henry turned around and ran back to him, punching him square in the jaw.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Thoughts?**


	4. I Just Need You

***Disclaimer* I still do not own N2N just in case you were wondering. Which I doubt you were. But you never know...**

* * *

"So do you two want to tell us what's going on?" Dan asked angrily looking at Natalie and Henry who were both sitting at the dining room table.

"You're lucky he didn't press charges Henry," His mother groaned.

"He deserved it." Henry muttered.

"But why, is what I want to know." Dan crossed his arms. He looked from Natalie to Henry "Di told me what he said, but there's obviously something else that you two aren't telling us."

"Natalie, why don't you come out into the other room with me for a second?" Diana suggested looking down at Natalie who was just sitting there wide-eyed, she hadn't said anything since she'd seen _him _"then we can talk, just the two of us."

Natalie looked up, surprised but followed Diana into the living room without objection.

"What are you doing Di?" Dan started, but they'd already walked out leaving him alone with Henry and his parents.

"What are you doing mom?" Natalie echoed Dan's question.

"I thought maybe you'd talk to me if it was just us."

"Well you were wrong," Natalie shook her head falling onto the couch.

"Something's bothering you," Diana said "and don't tell me it was just what he said because you started freaking out the moment you saw him."

"Oh, so now I have to explain everything?" Natalie huffed "I don't recall you ever having to explain your freak out at the supermarket, all dad ever said was you were 'emotionally unstable' any time you got upset. Why can't I just be emotionally unstable? Can't we just say I'm crazy and leave it at that?"

"But you aren't crazy," Diana looked at Natalie "just tell me what happened. I'm the last one to judge you, whatever it is."

"It's nothing," Natalie crossed her arms.

"You didn't…" Diana hesitated "You didn't cheat on Henry, did you?"

"Mom," Natalie started to sob "do you really think I'd do that to him?"

"Well I know you love Henry." Diana said "But for the longest time I hardly knew you. I just don't know what to think. And…" She looked at Natalie apologetically "Henry's parents are already convinced that's what happened."

"I didn't," Natalie choked, she cried harder "But..." she started, not able to finish her sentence.

"But what?"

"I did… I mean, I did have sex with that guy. He raped me mom." The last words came out in one swift breath, Diana just stood there a moment staring at her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me before? When did this happen?"

"It was back in January, months ago. But it's like it's all coming back to haunt me now." Natalie's breathing calmed, and she told Diana everything, about the drugs and clubbing, about how Henry grew tired of following her everywhere to make sure she was okay. True to her word, Diana didn't judge her.

"I don't know what to say," She looked at Natalie "Thank you for telling me."

Natalie wanted to yell at Diana, wanted to ask why she couldn't be a typical mother who would have thrown herself on her daughter and gone on about how sorry they were that this had happened, and worry endlessly on whether she'd be okay, and given an hour long lecture on drugs. But Natalie had learned not to expect anything normal of her life, especially when it came to her mother. Instead she just looked at Diana "Please don't tell dad. Or Henry's parents."

"Your father has to know." Diana shook her head "And Henry's parents have a right to know why he punched out some kid. I won't tell them everything," She added after a pleading look from Natalie. But Natalie just stood up not looking at her and went up to her room. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, it still had those sticky glow in the dark stars everywhere that Dan had put up when she was a baby. She could never get the stupid things to come off without ripping apart her entire ceiling. When she was little she would stare up at them in dark and just pretend she was out in space, surrounded by more stars than she could count.

"Hey," Henry opened her door slowly, walking in after a moment "your mom said you might need me. Are you going to be okay?"

Natalie looked at him, considering his question "I just…" She struggled for words before settling on the ones he'd just used "I just need you." And without hesitation he walked over and lay next to her on her bed, holding her in his arms. By the time Dan came running upstairs looking worried and angry, Natalie had already fallen asleep. Dan eyed Henry, then nodded.

"She okay?" He whispered.

"I think so,"

"Well your parents just left, they said to tell you once you get home you're grounded. And I'll have a talk with the two of you later."

"Okay Mr. Goodman," He watched as Dan walked away, he then looked down at Natalie, she jumped awake.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… I have nightmares about it sometimes."

"I'm here," he told her reassuringly "Do you need anything?"

"No," She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes again "I just need you."

* * *

**A/N: It's corny, I know... But please review! Thank you so much for all the really sweet ones so far!**


	5. Do you know Aaron Bryant?

**A/N: *GASP* Omigod an update! So the amount of time it's taken me to update this (and my other stories) is awful. But I have a snow day today (Yes I know it's now officially April. You would think we'd have spring right now. Tell that to our weather.) so guess what I've spent the majority of my morning doing? (Well besides sleeping in) So anyways sorry for the wait but here's the newest chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

"I think this food's alive." Henry sat next to Natalie at their usual lunch table, picking at his tray.

"It wouldn't surprise me," She eyed it taking a bite from her sandwich Diana had made her that morning, ever since Natalie had told her mother everything Diana had moved back, sleeping in the guest room but still both Dan and Natalie appreciated having her there.

"Hey, um, have you talked to Jen lately?" Henry asked forgetting his cafeteria food and nodding towards a pretty, dark haired girl.

"You mean Jen Marshall?" She eyed him confused "Why would I talk to her?" She looked at Jen who was walking by. She and Natalie had been best friends in middle school, but then Jen started to become popular and after everyone found out about Diana, Natalie became decidedly unpopular falling out of Jen's radar. Natalie had seen Jen at some clubs a few times, but other than that she hadn't really spoken to Jen in years.

"Just, you need to talk to her." He said looking down at his food.

"Okay," Natalie said, unsure of what to say, she looked over at Jen who was joining her usually giggly friends but it was odd, she wasn't giggling with them as they were all gossiping together. She seemed almost depressed. Jen looked up to see Natalie staring at her and stood up walking over to Natalie leaving her food with her friends.

"Uh, hey Nat." She said awkwardly. She hadn't called Natalie Nat since middle school, she sat down next to her.

"Um, hey Jen." Natalie said "What's going on?"

Jen looked around the table, then at Henry "Does anyone else sit here?" Both shook their heads and Jen smiled "good, Nat, do you know Aaron Bryant?" She said businesslike, getting to the point immediately.

"No?" Natalie said more of a question.

"I think you do," Jen said, looking at Henry "He's a college student at…" and as she described him Natalie knew who he was.

"How do you know…" Natalie started.

"Henry told me," Jen looked at Henry.

"What?" Natalie snapped turning to Henry "How could you? Why the hell?"

"He raped me too," Jen said quickly in a whisper "and Henry heard rumors about stuff happening to me and that I was pressing charges, when he figured out who the guy was and put the pieces together, and he told me about what happened to you. Don't blame him." She said noticing the way Natalie was still staring at him "He's just worried, and we both think you should testify against him with me."

"You really think I should?" Natalie looked at Henry, who'd yet to say anything.

"Yes," He said finally, "He shouldn't get away for what he did to you."

"I just can't, I'm not going to relive it in front of a courtroom of people." Natalie stood up, she turned to Henry "and I can't believe you would do that to me. Why would you tell someone?"

"Because I went through it too!" Jen said looking Natalie straight in the eye, she didn't seem angry, but upset in a way.

"Just leave me alone," Natalie got up and left the table.

"Natalie wait!" Henry called running after her. He caught up with her and went to grab her arm, as he did so her eyes widened.

"Don't touch me." She breathed, emphasizing each word.

"Look, I'm sorry." Henry said "I should have asked you first before I told her. But she knows what you've been through, will you please just talk to her? I'm not saying you have to testify but it might be nice to talk to someone who went through the same thing."

"Just leave me alone Henry." She barked, then "I just don't think I have the courage to do what she's doing. I just want to forget it." She added, calming down

"You of all people know what forgetting and ignoring problems does, you can't just forget…" Henry started.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Henry. You have no idea." She fumed again, running into the girls bathroom, away from Henry.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews?**


End file.
